


Pirates

by everystareverywhere



Series: Alternative Universe Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who 2005
Genre: AU, F/M, Pirates, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine/Rose pirate au :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

The seas meant more to Rose Tyler than anything. She has practically lived on them since she was a small child. Her mother—rest her soul—died while in childbirth, and her father couldn’t afford to live life the way he used to without his wife by his side. He accidently fell into pirating, and though the crew was not thrilled having a toddler (and a girl at that!) on board, they kept their mouths shut. Mainly because the Captain—Captain Jack Harkness—had a soft spot for the lass and allowed her to stay on board.

When Rose turned nineteen, she was allowed to go into the village with the rest of the crew. They weren’t pillaging or looking for treasure—or at least, not the gold kind anyway. But rather they went into town to get drinks and look for a good time. That’s when she accidently bumped into another pirate, this one from a ship called the TARDIS. She heard stories about that ship; suppose to be able to go anywhere and never been seen. Rose believed it was all a myth. That was, until she met him.

His was Captain Smith. He was taller than her, with piercing blue eyes and ears that stuck out. He was rough and no nonsense kind of pirate, and she kind of liked that. The pirates on Jack’s ship were all nice to her—mainly because both her father and the Captain would give them grief if they weren’t—but this one…He was different. And she liked different.

After a night of way too many drinks, more laughter, and quite possibly seeing Captain Jack in a precarious position with another male pirate, Captain Smith asked her to board the TARDIS. She said no. He nodded before turning away. But then he asked her again, telling her that he could take her to Barcelona.

Rose ran toward the TARDIS, not once looking back.


End file.
